Midnight Murderers
Midnight Murderers was a small crew that sailed the Midnight Ocean that was founded on 20 May 2006. The crew last flew the flag of Murder At Midnight. History of Midnight Murderers Midnight Murderers was founded on 20 May 2006 by Kaeley, a former fleet officer of the Soaring Gulls. The crew was originally free floating but soon made a base in the . On 9 June 2006, the crew created the flag Murder At Midnight. The crew had no general focus except enjoyment. At the 29th of May 2007 the crew was nearly dormant with only a single active member. During the month of June in the year 2007, the crew was officially abandoned by its 3 most active members, Kaeley, Joshtoh and finally Lloydragon. Kaeley was invited to join Good Omens, a Riot crew, by her former Soaring Gulls crewmate Daleen. When Joshtoh returned for the summer, he too was invited over to GO by Kaeley. The same for Lloydragon, now Lloyddragon. Public Statement Yarr! The Midnight Murderers be a friendly bunch o' pirates from all different docks. We encourage ye ta have the best time possible, whether it be climbing the ranks or pilliaging yer weasly black guts out! We also encourage ye ta wear the snazzy crew colours of grey and red if ye so please. They're just so stylish! Yarr harr harr! We're small but we're headed for glory! "That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs but what a ship is... what the Black Pearl really is... is freedom. " - Jack Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate. Crew Articles No good crew be without guidelines, even the fun ones. We are no exception! # Ask before boarding. # Ye jump ship mid-battle and/or without notifying the vessel's captain, your pay will be docked. On that note, all officers have the right to plank ye if yer misbehaving and/or dock yer pay. # Don't ask to port. If you have to leave, you will get yer PoE even if you're not logged on or aboard, as long as you follow rule 2. # Obey our officers, please! We'll help you if you'll help us. # Have common curtosy. Things run smoother when everyone works together. # Puzzle while we're at sea. This means no bothering the Captain with silly questions mid-voyage I join the crew?", "How come I can't laze?", "Why can't I ask you silly questions?", "Why do you get to wear the spiffy hat?", "Where the heck are your knickers?!", etc, no lazing if you've not been verbally told to by the vessel's captain, no trading/challanges when the boat is in motion, and no going up into the crow's nest when you've not been given autorization. # We will ask for a gunners if we need them. Go puzzle in the navy if thats the only station you're willing to take. # Have fun! Pilliage yer little hearts out. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Pilliage with one of our Officers. Show respect for other pirates and the MM guidelines on shore and aboard our vessels. *Pirate: Must subscribe to the game. All cabin persons who subscribe and show they are worthy of advancing in rank shall be promoted to Pirate.. *Officer: This is an Officer In Training rank. A pirate must show loyalty to the Murderers and the drive necessary to advance to Fleet Officer to obtain this rank and therefore, begin Officer Training. The pirate must also have at least an experience level of Narrow in sailing, bilging, carpentry, and gunnery, as well as the experience level of Apprentice in the Navigation and/or Battle Navigation puzzles. and Bnav stats can be worked on through the 'Navigate with the Navy" and "Go Defeating Brigands With The Navy" missions on the Mission Board. *Fleet Officer: Completion of the Officer Training with the Captain or approved Senior Officer the Midnight Murder YPPedie article for more details on Officer Training. This includes a experience level of Broad in two of the four common duty puzzles bilging, carpentry, and gunnery and Narrow in the other two as well as the Navigation and/or Battle Navigation puzzles. Current Fleet Officers or above in other crews are welcome to petition the Captain for the rank of Fleet Officer in the Midnight Murderers if they are looking to transfer crews or submit an alternate player to our crew. In either case, ye must have the good word of a former or current Captain or Senior Officer, meet the minimum experience requirements on your main player, and spend a week in our crew under the rank of Officer. *Senior Officer: This is a position that is not taken lightly or automatically earned through experience and/or standing. However, Senior Officers are required to have at least an experience level of Solid in the four main piracy puzzles. Senior Officers are considered mostly on the basis of their crew participation, crew loyalty, pilliage experience, ability to handle jobbers in the most effective way, and a display of responsibility. Senior Officers are chosen by the Captain Officer Training In order to advance to the rank of Fleet Officer in Midnight Murderers, Officers must complete Officer Training. These officers are OiTs. The training is given by the Captain or an approved Senior Officer. Officer Training should and will take more than a few days. There are some simple guidelines OiTs must follow: # No player versus player battles. OiTs are allowed to attack brigands only. They are, however, allowed to defend themselves if they are attacked by a player run ship. # OiTs cannot hire jobbers unless the SO or the Captain aboard says they may. OiTs must sail with bots or other members of the crew. # No interarch travel. The Attractive Catfish (Officer In Training ship) or their ship is to stay within the Emerald Archipelago. # Those using the Attractive Catfish to sail must restock it to 30 rum and 30 shot after every voyage. Those who fail to do so for any reason are not allowed to sail until their debt is repaid in full. Those who do not attempt to repay the Captain after 2 weeks are demoted. # Officers In Training are not permitted to sail without the Captain or a Senior Officer until they have been told they it is okay to by their Trainer. Officers Training will be complete when the following lessons have been given by their Trainer and the OiT has shown satisfactory improvement in these areas: *Lesson 1: Common Piracy Conduct - Basic knowledge of how to act when on another's ship. *Lesson 2: Navigating a Sloop - How to chart a course, hire jobbers, command bots, stock the ship, and divvy the booty. *Lesson 3: Basic Sailing - How to sail and port, rechart at league points, know where to put bots, fill the guns, find appropriate ships and engage them. *Lesson 4: Basic Bnav - Knowing how to navigate the battle navigation board, knowing how tokens are produced, knowing how to grapple/shoot the cannons, understanding of winds and whirlpools. *Lesson 5: Jobbers - Under SO or Captain supervision, you will hire jobbers. They will be looking for fairness, knowledge of where to send them, ability to handle roudy jobbers. *Lesson 6: Practice - Not technically a lesson. OiTs will practice their skills until the proper experience levels for FO promotion are achieved. *Final Assesment - A final test of what has been taught. External Links Crew Forums